beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 51
Blader's Spirit (Japanese: ブレーダーの心 The Blader Spirit) is the 51st and final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also the 205th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired in Japan on March 28, 2010 and aired March 12, 2011 in the United States and features the battle between L-Drago and Pegasus. Plot Gingka and Co. have just witnessed Ryuga's transformation into a monster. Ryuga tries to take control of L-Drago but L-Drago continues to possess him. Ryo approaches Gingka and Co. and tells them what is happening. Due to the battles L-Drago fought in Battle Bladers, L-Drago's power has grown immensley. Those who try to harness L-Drago's power become corrupted just like Ryuga. Ryuga controlled L-Drago and now, L-Drago used it's "Dark Aura" to take control of Ryuga, therefore turning him into a monster. There is darkness (L-Drago) and there is light (Pegasus). Mankind's actions determine what will happen. Once great people like Doji have been corrupted by L-Drago. Ryuga agrees and continues to fight Gingka. Ryo finishes by telling Gingka that he will have to beat L-Drago in order to save the future of everybody. Suddenly, the spirits of the Bladers who had their power sucked by L-Drago (Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Hikaru) appear. Thye tell Gingka that he can and will beat Ryuga if he uses the Blader's Spirit. This along with the encouragement of Gingka's friends and the audience gives Gingka the willpower that he needs in order to beat L-Drago. Storm Pegasus latches back onto Lightning L-Drago and startles Ryuga, who tries to fight back. Although it seems that Gingka may beat Ryuga, he tells everyone that he has to save Ryuga. At first, the audience is confused but Gingka tells them it is L-Drago that is controlling Ryuga. He has to save him, if not, Ryuga will be trapped forever, contolled by L-Drago. Gingka uses the power of the Blader's Spirit to attack L-Drago with such force. Pegasus takes L-Drago up into space where Gingka uses the Special Move, Galaxy Nova. Pegasus strikes L-Drago that and then Pegasus tackles L-Drago back into the arena. After the smoke and rubble, Gingka falls off of the stadium. However, Pegasus saves Gingka and Gingka rides on the back of Pegasus. Ryuga falls from the stadium as well and turns back into his normal state. He saves Ryuga from falling and they land down on the ground. It turns into morning as Gingka finds a cracked L-Drago on the ground. Ryuga picks L-Drago up and leaves. Gingka has just beaten L-Drago. Gingka congratulates Pegasus for winning but Pegasus turns into dust and disappears. Gingka is confused at this as Gingka's friends arrive to congratulate him. Gingka thanks them for their encourgament but tells them that Pegasus has disappeared. Everyone gets startled by this while Ryo tries to explain this. He thinks that since Pegasus was using power far beyond it's limit, it used all of Pegasus' power and due to this, Pegasus disappeared. However he tells them not to worry as one day, Pegasus will rest it's wings and come back. Gingka accepts this as all Bladers are happy to know Gingka won. All Bladers say "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" as Gingka jumps into the sky! During the credits almost all of the characters are in the picture. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Yu Tendo *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Hikaru Hasama *Ryutaro Fukami *Tobio Oike *Tetsuya Watarigani *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Kumasuke Kumade *Kumata Kumade *Kumaji Kumade *Blader DJ *Teru Saotome *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Sora Akatsuki *Busujima *Reiji Mizuchi *Hokuto *Django *Face Hunters *Echizen *Taraba *Kazuki *Other Bladers Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Featured) (Final Appearance) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF' (Debut)' Beybattles Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's)Gingka Hagane V.S Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's) = Storm Pegasus Wins. Trivia *This is the last episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion season. *This episode contains the least amount of Beyblades of any episode. *This episode is the most recent new episode in countries outside of Japan. *Every character in the season appears in the ending scene, with the exception of Ryuga and Doji. *This is the only episode where Echizen is featured in person. *The battle in this episode was the longest, It took about 1 and 3/4 episodes just to run it. Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Anime